Le monde aurait dû parler français
by Pot-de-Cornichons
Summary: Les conseils de famille chez Amérique étaient toujours très intéressants. Les sujets divers et variés l'amusait, bien que sa partie préférée demeurait être lorsque France et Angleterre se foutaient dessus.


Bonjour ! Nan, ça fait pas longtemps que j'ai posté. Là je poste que des trucs écrits depuis l'antiquité, donc voilà. Celui là est encore plus court que le précédent, c'est vous dire. Encore un petit drabble, mais je voulais pas faire de compilation. Donc voilà, de la FACE family car on le vaut bien. Merci de lire ! Et vos reviews illuminent ma vie. - Pink.

* * *

><p>Silence de plomb. Canada regardait le reste de sa famille, se cramponnant fermement à son ours. Amérique, lui, fidèle à son incapacité à sentir l'atmosphère peser sur tout le monde, accompagnait les bruits mécaniques de l'horloge avec les horribles de sa bouche mastiquant le tout dernier hamburger sorti au MacDonald's. Tous deux assistaient avec attention (ou juste avec la prétention de voir un match trivial) la bataille silencieuse entre Angleterre et France. Et pour cette fois-là, c'était le britannique qui faisait le plus force de son regard et de sa colère. France, à l'autre bout de la table, croisait avec résignation ses bras, ignorant superbement son interlocuteur en prenant les mimiques d'un adolescent qui boude.<p>

« France, bloody hell !

-Je refuse de parler quoique ce soit d'autre.

-On te demande pas ton avis ! »

Amérique gloussa devant la scène, se hâtant de voir un peu plus de tension entre les deux pays.

« Amérique, au lieu de t'amuser, dis un truc ! C'est de ta faute si on en est là !

-De quoi tu parles ? lança-t-il candidement. Je suis un héros, les héros n'ont jamais tord !

-Je suis sûr qu'il tient de toi, railla la nation française à l'égard du britannique.

-Si ça te dérange que moi je sois un héros mais pas toi, tu peux venir chez moi, on pourra te donner tout pour que tu sois le meilleur héros possible... Enfin, jamais autant que moi, rit l'américain à l'égard de son homologue français.

-Si tu parles de ta nourriture, tu peux la garder pour toi... grimaça-t-il

-Tu dis ça mais chez toi, c'est pas ce qu'il manque ! Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi t'es jaloux et tu veux vraiment être un héros ! »

Il marquait un point. Pas pour la partie héroïque de l'histoire. Mais Paris avait beau être magnifique, être la ville de l'amour, du vin, de la Tour Eiffel, du bon fromage, de la pollution, de la dépression, elle était aussi une ville particulièrement concentrée en terme de fast-food américains. Le silence revint s'installer à la prise de parole du blond qui comprit le message en tant qu'autorisation à croquer de nouveau dans son sandwich.

« Mais franchement, froggie, si on devait tous apprendre ta langue, le monde serait perdu.

-Et si Amérique ne s'était pas sauvé, on parlerait tous français aujourd'hui.

-Je me suis jamais sauvé moi ! Les héros ne fuient pas !

-France, n'essaie pas de rejeter la faute sur lui, c'est toi qui t'es barré la queue entre les jambes. »

Le français prit un air outré, faisant cette fois-ci face à Angleterre, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« La vache, France, la vache. Souviens-toi de ce jour où tu m'as presque prit Amérique... Mais tu as tellement mal parlé à une de ses pauvres vaches que du haut de ses cinq ans humain, il ordonna à ses soldats de te faire dégager...

-De quoi vous parlez ? sourit Amérique en entendant son nom.

-De rien, siffla France, rouge de colère, C'est pas important.

-Bref ! soupira, victorieux, Angleterre. Amérique ne sait même pas bien parler la langue que je lui ai transmise, imagine un peu ce que ce serait pour ton, il sourit avec ironie, _« magnifique »_ français ?

-Rien à faire. Le français deviendra universel, tu verra. »

Et sur ce, il se leva et partit. Canada s'éclipsa avec lui histoire de le réconforter moralement. Angleterre soupira et se rassit – tous ces efforts vains pour un stupide frenchie ! Puis, de toutes façons, durant les meetings, il ne servait qu'à faire des remarques lubriques. Tant pis, France continuerait à faire ses caprices jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne par lui-même. Prenant son thé qui n'avait pas bougé, il asséna un regard insistant sur l'américain, toujours aussi peu classieux dans ses manières. Un fin sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il reposa délicatement sa tasse sur sa coupelle, se leva sous le regard interrogateur d'Amérique, et fouilla dans une étagère à livres, avant d'en ressortir un vieux manuel. Il souffla dessus pour enlever la poussière qui s'y était installée, laissant apercevoir les lettres d'une vieille police _« Easy English »_. Amérique déglutit en reconnaissant cette couverture. Elle lui était bien trop familière. La bouchée divine de son _« Southern Chicken Cajun »_ serait la dernière avant des heures.

Cette histoire de langues l'avait fourré dans un pétrin pas possible...


End file.
